The invention relates to an air duct which extends in a motor vehicle from a front door through a B-column into the rear area of the motor vehicle, having a duct transition between the front door and the B-column for bridging a gap between the front door and the B-column.
For the improved air conditioning of the rear space in a motor vehicle, it is known to guide air not only by way of a duct in the center of the vehicle on the tunnel into the rearward area of the vehicle but also laterally through an air duct by way of the respective front door and B-column. From the B-column, it then flows at the level of the center line into the rearward interior. This ventilation system is used in various motor vehicles. The transition of the air duct from the front door, particularly the door covering, to the B-column is situated on the door movement line. In order to obtain a static sealing surface in this area, a beveling of 15.degree. to 17.degree. is provided on the covering of the B-column in the case of the known arrangements. As the result of this beveling on the covering of the B-column, which ensures a sealing of the air duct when the door is closed, a portion of the covering projects toward the front by way of the seal of the door in the horizontal direction. In this case, this covering beveling projects clearly beyond the seal of the door and there is the risk of a hinderance when entering and exiting.
It is an object of the invention to provide an air duct of the initially mentioned type, in the case of which, for a perfect air guidance between the front door and the B-column, parts which hinder the entering and exiting and, in particular, project beyond the door seal, are avoided.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by an air duct which extends in use in a motor vehicle from a front door through a B-column into a rear area of the motor vehicle, having a duct transition between the front door and the B-column for bridging a gap between the front door and the B-column, wherein the duct transition is formed by a movable deformable duct part at least in its longitudinal range and which, when the front door is closed, is pulled out to a length bridging the gap by an operating part moved during the closing of the front door and, during the opening of the front door, is moved into a covered position covered by adjacent parts by a prestressing force.
In the case of the invention, the duct transition for bridging the gap between the front door and the B-column is formed by a duct part which can be deformed and/or moved at least in its longitudinal range, particularly movable expansion bellows. When the door is closed, as the result of an operating part moved during the closing of the door, the deformable and/or movable duct parts, particularly the expansion bellows, are expanded to a length which bridges the gap between the front door and the B-column. When the door is opened, by means of a prestressing force, which can be supplied particularly by a spring, the deformable duct part is moved with a reduced length into a covered position. In this manner, an air duct adapter is created between the front door and the B-column.
The covering of the B-column and the door covering of the front door can in their joint image be optically be further developed as in the case of a vehicle without a rear space air-conditioning duct. This is achieved in that no static sealing plane is provided between the air duct part in the front door and the air duct part in the B-column, but a movable sealing plane which, when the door is closed, bridges the existing gap and, when the door is open, is pulled back into a withdrawn position which does not hinder the entering and exiting. As the result of the deformable duct part, particularly in the form of movable expansion bellows, a sealing is to be established only in a plane in the area of the movable opening of the duct part. At the other end of the duct part, a firm connection can be achieved with a corresponding covering part of the door or the B-column according to the positioning of the deformable or movable duct part.
The operating part, by means of which the duct part is deformed and moved, can be constructed as a lever, particularly as a bent lever. In this case, a lever part acts as a frame in which an opening of the deformable duct part is mounted. The deformable duct part can be a deformable metal part or plastic part, particularly in the form of expansion bellows.
The operating part is preferably swivellably disposed and is prestressed by a spring which acts in the direction of the covered positioning of the deformable duct part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.